


Love at First Curse

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Drug reference, F/M, Friendship/Sibling Rivalry, Language, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Peter gets slimed on a call and the results prove to be chaotic, especially for Janine.





	Love at First Curse

The Ghostbusters were in pursuit of a very sneaky Class 5 full torso apparition on the streets of Queens. Ecto-1 with sirens blaring roared down the streets. Suddenly, Winston slammed on the brakes.

“Damn! Winston!” Peter yelled as he slid over to the car door. 

“Sorry, Pete. I can’t drive down this alley! Too tight!” Winston replied.

They jumped out and grabbed their packs. Peter was the first one ready. 

“I’m on it!” he yelled, running down the alley.

“Wait! You shouldn’t go alone!” Egon warned. 

“Then hurry it up!” Peter replied over his shoulder. Within seconds, he was out of sight. 

Ray, Winston and Egon followed quickly. By the time they got there, Peter had the ghost caught in the proton streams. The others joined in. Within seconds, the trap was thrown and activated. The ghost was soon enclosed in the trap.

As they were walking back to Ecto, Ray noticed Peter seemed to have been sprinkled with some sort of dust like substance. 

“What’s this?” Ray asked, reaching over and touching his shoulder. “Feels a little slimey.”

“Looks like fairy dust,” Winston laughed. 

“Hold on just a moment,” Egon said as he began to scan Peter with his PKE meter. The arms raised. “This has the same signature as the entity we just caught.”

“Yeah. It blew something on me right before I caught it in the streams,” Peter said. “It sounded like it sneezed or something. Guess that’s the snot.”

Egon pulled out a Petri dish and placed a large sample inside. “I’ll examine this as soon as we get back to the Firehouse.”

Halfway through the trip, Peter leaned his head over against the window. 

“Are you ok?” Egon asked worriedly.

“Yeah, just feel a little woozy. Need to close my eyes for a bit,” Peter said. 

A few minutes later, Ray yelled back to Peter, “Wakie, wakie! We’re almost back home!”

Peter opened his eyes, looking much more relaxed and alert. 

“Feeling better?” Egon asked.

“Yeah! That power nap did the trick!” Peter replied enthusiastically.

As Ecto-1 pulled back into the garage, Janine looked up from her computer. She smiled seeing that everyone seemed to be in one piece. 

As they exited the vehicle, Peter glanced at Janine. Suddenly, his heart fluttered. “Wow!” He practically skipped up to her desk. 

The others looked at each other, very much confused. They thought it wise to follow him. 

Janine looked at Peter with an annoyed expression as he sat down on the corner of her desk. He leaned over in a flirtatious manner. “What is it now, Dr. V?”

“You are absolutely stunning today, Janine!” Peter said. 

Janine gave a light snort. “Ha! Nice one! The guys pay you to say that?” 

“No! Can’t I just give you a compliment?” Peter whined. 

Janine sat back and folded her arms across her chest. “Um-hmmmm. Not without there being money involved. Get off my desk; I’ve got work to do.” She pushed Peter’s leg forcing him to move. 

“Come on, Pete. Help me put this ghost in the containment unit,” Winston said, attempting to diffuse the situation. 

Peter went along with Winston as Ray and Egon gave Janine a confused look. 

“What’s he on?” Janine asked. “Did he slip a blunt in on this trip or something?”

“No! He hasn’t done that since college!” Ray replied. 

“I need to examine this slime he’s covered in; I believe it may have something to do with this,” Egon said. “Peter said the ghost blew this on him before he caught it in the streams.”

“Fine. But if he’s gonna keep acting like this, I’m leaving early,” Janine stated.

Winston managed to keep Peter preoccupied until lunch time by helping him clean up Ecto-1. After that, Peter ran upstairs; Janine had recently went to the kitchen to eat her sandwich. 

“I sure hope he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Winston thought. 

Janine was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of strong hands settle on her hips. She leaned her head back slightly, loving the sensation. She thought her fantasy had finally came true. Until she heard:

“You are so damn sexy,” a husky voice whispered in her ear. 

Janine’s eyes flew open, she spun around quickly to see it was Peter behind her, not Egon. She slapped him across the face hard and pushed her way past him. She ran downstairs, grabbing her purse. 

Winston looked up from his work on the car. “Janine! What’s going on? Decided to have lunch out?”

Egon and Ray were coming downstairs, too. They heard Janine running by the lab and were concerned. 

Janine stopped halfway to the front door and looked back at them. “I’m going HOME! I told you I would if he didn’t stop his shit!”

“What happened?” Ray asked. 

“He was very inappropriate! What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!” Janine yelled, then turned to leave. 

“Janine! Wait!” Peter screamed as he ran downstairs. 

“You stay the hell away from me!” She yelled. 

Egon grabbed Peter’s arm, holding him in place. “It’s ok, Janine. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Not unless you’ve figured out his problem!” she threatened. Then, Janine left. 

“Let’s go to the lab,” Egon told Peter. 

Peter sat patiently on the stool while Egon took a blood sample. Ray was scanning the slime sample from Peter’s jumpsuit with a PKE meter. 

“You know, Janine has the prettiest eyes. Have you ever noticed?” Peter asked dreamily. 

“Yeah, sure,” Ray replied. 

“What do you think, Egon?” Peter asked.

“Yes, I’m sure she does,” Egon said absently as he processed the blood sample. 

“And her hips! Good god, she’s got great hips! Hell, she’s got a great body!” Peter continued to gush. “I’d love the chance to find out myself how good she is in bed! I’ll bet she’s a handful!”

Egon threw an empty glass breaker against the wall. “Peter! That’s enough! We need to focus on this!”

Winston and Ray exchanged worried looks. It was obvious that Peter’s sudden infatuation with Janine was becoming a problem for Egon. 

“Come on guys. Maybe we need to take a break,” Winston suggested. 

“Not yet,” Ray said. He had finished scanning the slime sample and had moved on to looking through a book. 

“Got something?” Winston asked. 

“Maybe,” Ray answered, placing the book on the work table for them all to see. Winston and Egon gathered around to see it. “This is a book of spells,” Ray explained. “The ghost we captured uses a slime that carries the exact same properties as a love potion.”

“Are you saying Pete was slimed with an equivalent of Love Potion No. 9?!” Winston asked in surprise.

“Basically, yeah,” Ray replied. 

“And how do we reverse it?” Winston asked. 

“We will need to develop an antidote,” Egon explained. “The blood sample I took from Peter’s arm will be enough.”

Ray looked up. “Hey, where is Peter?”

They all looked around. 

“Oh shit!” Egon exclaimed. 

They all split up and searched the Firehouse. Peter was nowhere to be found. 

“Maybe we should check the nearby bars?” Winston suggested. 

Ray and Egon agreed. 

In the meantime, Janine was enjoying a new book when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She sighed and got up to answer it. She looked through the peephole and saw Peter standing there. 

“Oh hell,” she mumbled. “Whaddya want, Venkman?”

“Just you, darling,” he replied with a thick huskiness to his voice.

Janine rolled her eyes. “Hang on a minute, ok?”

“Alright, sweet cheeks,” he responded.

Janine left her door locked and picked up the phone. 

The phone rang at Ghostbusters HQ. The guys had returned, frustrated that they still couldn’t find Peter. Egon ran and grabbed the phone. 

“Ghostbusters,” he answered.

“Egon, if you guys don’t get over here and take care of Venkman, so help me…..,” Janine threatened.

“Peter’s at your apartment?!” Egon asked in shock (mixed with a bit of anger).

“Yeah! He’s outside my door! I’ll let him in so the neighbors don’t start bitching. But you guys better hurry up and get over here! If he tries anything, I’m gonna circumcise him!”

“Janine, I believe he already is,” Egon deadpanned.

“It doesn’t matter! He will be again if you don’t get your asses over here...NOW!” She slammed the phone down.

Egon hung up and looked at Ray and Winston. “We need to get to Janine’s apartment….now,” Egon said sternly.

Janine hesitantly walked over to the door. She took a deep breath and unlocked it. 

“Janine, darling!” Peter shouted happily. He stepped forward, embracing her in a tight hug. 

“Mph!” She grunted in response. She returned a loose hug before pulling away to close the door. “You’ve really gotta stop doing that.”

“But Janine, I love you!” Peter declared.

Janine walked briskly over to the kitchen area, desperately trying to keep some distance between them. Peter started to follow her, but she held up her hand. “NO! I mean, why don’t you just stay there? Do you want something to eat or drink?”

Peter sat down on the couch, a predatory leer forming. “Why don’t you sit by me, and I’ll show you what I want.” He patted the seat next to him. 

Janine’s face turned as red as her hair, but she found the willpower to keep her composure. “The guys will be here soon,” she thought to herself. She grabbed a couple of canned sodas from the fridge and returned to the living room. She sat one can on the coffee table while she took a seat in the recliner. 

Peter took the can and opened it. He sat back on the couch with one arm stretched across the back. He still had that look in his eyes. 

Janine was starting to feel very uncomfortable. She thought of Venkman like a big brother who pulled pranks all the time. But she knew this was no prank. He honestly believed he was in love with her. And she knew him well enough that when he found a woman sexually attractive, he wouldn’t back down easily. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she was prepared to do whatever she needed to do.

Ecto-1 arrived at Janine’s apartment in record time. Egon, Ray and Winston raced up to Janine’s door. 

Egon knocked hard. “JANINE! IT’S EGON!”

“Coming!” He heard her say. She didn’t sound like she was upset.

A few seconds later, Janine opened the door. “Hi guys! Come on in!” 

As they entered, Egon noticed that Janine was quite relaxed and happy, holding a book in her hands. 

“Are you alright?” Egon asked urgently.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” she replied casually.

“We thought you said to get here fast? What’s the emergency?” Winston asked, confused as to why Janine was suddenly so calm. 

“Oh yeah, I wanted you guys to get Peter out of here,” Janine said.

“Where is he?” Ray asked hesitantly.

“In the bedroom,” she responded nonchalantly.

“WHAT?!” Egon hissed, his face turning red instantaneously.

Janine’s heart skipped a beat as she noticed his jealous reaction. “I’ve got him tied to the bed.”

All three men looked at her, an unreadable expression on their faces. Janine figures she’d better explain before they got the wrong idea. 

“He was determined to try and get some kind of sex romp out of this so I played along. I knew you guys would be here soon so I just needed to buy myself some time,” she explained. “I told him if he behaved, I’d give him a wild time that he’d never forget.”

Egon’s jaw clenched but he continued to stay calm. Winston and Ray listened intently.

“So, I grabbed a few belts I have and restrained him. I’ve got his arms attached to the metal headboard and his feet to the footboard. He’s still clothed. I told him part of my fantasy involved me stripping him down. So he agreed. Then I came back in here and started reading my book.”

Winston and Ray burst into laughter while Egon remained cold. 

“You probably need to go back there and get him. He’s probably getting tired of waiting,” she grinned wickedly. 

As if on cue, Peter’s voice called from the bedroom. “Oh Janine,” he said in a sing song tone. “I’m getting lonely in here, my Love.”

Winston and Ray composed themselves and walked to the bedroom. Once they saw Peter tied to Janine’s bed, they burst into another round of laughs. 

Egon had lingered in the living room. Janine looked up from her seat to see that he was still upset. “Sit down, Egon.” She gestured to the couch.

“I don’t know what happened to him, but you’ve gotta figure it out,” Janine said seriously. “I know he doesn’t really feel this way about me. He’s like a brother to me. But I didn’t know what else to do to keep him away from me. I truly was starting to worry.”

“Yes, we have discovered that the slime he was covered in acts as a love potion, if you will,” Egon explained. “Apparently, you were the first woman he came into contact with afterwards. But I have a blood sample from Peter that I can use to form an antidote.”

“How long will it take?” Janine asked.

“One hour,” Egon replied. 

Janine leaned forward, placing her hand on his. “Egon,” she spoke softly. “Don’t be mad at him. I can tell you are. This isn’t how he feels; you know that. And trust me, I don’t feel like that about him. My heart belongs to….someone else,” she said as she gave his hand a light squeeze. 

He smiled warmly and blushed slightly. Janine relaxed as she noticed his demeanor returning to normal. 

Winston and Ray returned to the living room, each of them holding Peter by the arm firmly. 

“Hey babe, what the hell?! Why’d you leave me hanging?” Peter whined.

Janine stood, facing Peter but making sure she kept her distance. “First of all, I am NOT your babe! Second, go back to the firehouse. Egon’s got a surprise for you.”

“Hope it ain’t like the one you promised me!” He whined again. 

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not!” Janine said with a grin. 

“I meant, I hope he actually gives me something!” Peter clarified.

“Come on, man. Let’s go,” Winston said. 

Peter was escorted out of the apartment by Winston dnd Ray. 

Egon turned to Janine. “I am very sorry about all of this. You will continue working for us, won’t you?”

Janine smiled, an evil twinkle in her eyes. “Of course I will. But I will require one thing.”

“Anything,” Egon promised.

Janine walked up close to him, idly fiddling with his tie with a finger. “I’ll need you to take me out to dinner….next weekend.”

Egon blushed, pulling at his collar. He cleared his throat. “Umm….that’s an odd requirement.”

“No it’s not. I’ve noticed more than once tonight how jealous you’ve been. If it bothers you that much - seeing another guy hit on me - then fix it so that doesn’t happen. Take me on an official date; make it official. You’re jealous for a reason Egon. Just admit it.”

Egon smiled, knowing Janine was right. He’s been dragging his feet long enough. “You’re right. I’ll make plans for us to go out next Friday.”

Janine tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. She lingered to whisper in his ear: “Great. Be prepared to stay,” she said seductively.

She stepped back, releasing Egon to leave. The look on his face was an expression she would burn into her memory. It was a mixture of panic and arousal. 

****************************  
A little more than an hour later, the antidote was ready. Egon administered it with a syringe. He injected it into Peter’s arm. Within minutes, Peter shook his head, trying to clear his mind. 

“What the hell happened?” Peter asked. “I feel like my brain is all clouded over.”

The others filled him in on the recent events. Peter’s face paled dramatically. 

“I didn’t…...we didn’t…..SHE DIDN’T?!” Peter asked in a panicked tone. 

“Oh no! No, no, no!” Ray said quickly.

“Nah man. She made damn sure of that!” Winston said, then broke into another fit of laughter.

Ray finished telling Peter what had happened at Janine’s apartment, including her trickery to keep him away from her. Egon couldn’t help himself; he started laughing, too.

Peter finally started laughing with them, despite the fact it was at his expense. 

Janine returned to work the next day. Egon had called to let her know that the antidote worked. As she sat down at her desk, preparing to start her work day, Peter came downstairs, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Good morning, Dr. V,” she greeted him, smiling brightly.

“Umm….morning. Uh...Janine….look, I’m really sorry…,” Peter apologized.

“It’s ok. I understand what happened,” she replied.

“I can’t believe how well you’re taking this!” Peter said surprised.

Janine giggled. “Well, looking back, it was pretty funny. And I’ve kinda gotten used to weird shit going on around here. I mean, I work for the Ghostbusters; there’s nothing normal around here. Besides, I’ve gotten a date with Egon outta all this. So I guess I should thank you!”

Peter visibly relaxed and smiled. “Oh! Well, ok, great!” He went around to his office area and sat down at his desk.

“And Dr. V?” Janine called out over the filing cabinets.

“Yeah?” Peter replied.

“Touch me or talk to me like that again, and I can guarantee you’ll walk funny after,” Janine threatened. 

Peter let out a nervous laugh. “N-no problem, Janine!”

She grinned, completely satisfied with herself as she flipped through a sales paper in search of the perfect dress for her date with Egon.


End file.
